1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a heat dissipation device of a light engine for projectors, and particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a fan-enclosed flow channel capable of increasing heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Light sources for projectors, for example tungsten-halogen lamps, metal-halogen lamps, high-pressure mercury-vapor lamps, xenon lamps, light-emitting diodes, or laser diodes, generates heat during operation. The high brightness and illumination intensity of the light sources, therefore, are accompanied with intensive heat. Such heat propagates into and thus heats the downstream optical devices. The heated optical devices may reach temperatures beyond their respective tolerances, resulting in performance distortion, and even device failure. Known attempts to overcome the problems associated with the generation of excessive heat involve the creation of diverse heat dissipating structures. The heat dissipation devices of the current projector are several fans installed inside the housing of the projectors and pipes configured for the fans. However, the assembly of the fans and pipes requires more working hours that increases manufacturing cost. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.